


Below Destiny outtakes

by volleyball_crow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. These are the scenes that didn't make it to the final version of my <i>Ennoshita-will-you-please-captain</i> fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4426553">Below Destiny</a>.</p><p>Please forgive my weird sense of humour, as well as any typos/other mistakes. I'm just posting this for fun and for archiving purposes, none of this was properly checked over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below Destiny outtakes

\--------- _This first scene was originally part of the intro. Then I cut it because there was really no point to it. I liked it a lot. The only thing that remains in the fic is a brief allusion by Ennoshita during the scene where Suga lures him to the 3rd years' classroom._

So, as previously established, Ennoshita was a good guy.

Which is why he found himself in these kinds of situations so often. That little old lady needed help going up the stairs? Auntie needed an overnight babysitter? Captain needed someone to do the dirty work for him? Good old Ennoshita would be up for it, right?

You're a good guy, Ennoshita. You're a great guy, Ennoshita. Please make sure Noya and Tanaka finish their science research project, Ennoshita. And after that, why not go recruit the moon rabbit for our team, we need a guy that can jump. 

Ennoshita sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning more heavily against the lockers that hid his current position from the door. 

Then finally the four voices he'd been waiting to hear made their appearance. Show time. 

(No, he didn't enjoy doing this kind of thing at all, he just... knew how to enjoy the little things in life.)

"Good afternoon, _gentlemen_." If there was a little glee in his voice, it would be denied until the end of his days. He had a reputation to maintain as the longsuffering servant, after all.

And if he enjoyed the way Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped and paled with little shrieks of terror, well. No one would ever know that either.

He felt the smile spread on his face, slowly revealing more teeth. The two of them made panicked noises and tried to scramble back through the door. But Kinoshita and Narita, who had been very careful luring them there, continued to perform admirably as unbeatable obstacles, and cheerfully held on against the onslaught.

“So, Tanaka, Nishinoya." The cornered prey turned their heads slowly to look at Ennoshita, eyes wide in horror, and backed up against the Kinoshita-Narita wall like they were trying to glue themselves to it. "I hear you have a project to do.”

Tanaka coughed a few laughs out with great effort, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Wha- whaat? What gave you that idea? Have you heard anything about this, Noyassan?!” he looked halfway between desperately trying to play it cool and desperately looking for a way out.

“I haven’t heard a thing, Ryuu!” Nishinoya followed his lead, and they both made quite a picture, sweating buckets and avoiding eye contact and trying to laugh the situation away.

“Well then! I guess there’s no pro-”

Ennoshita schooled his features into a slight frown of fake concern. “Your science teacher talked to your homeroom teacher, who talked to Daichi-san, who talked to me. You definetly have one. I’m sure you just had… communication problems. You wouldn’t lie, after all.”

“No! No, no, of course not.” Nishinoya hurried to agree.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Tanaka nodded with enthusiasm.

“Good! We’re going to the library then.” Ennoshita smiled, and grabbed them both by their collars.

“Wha-!”

“Wait!”

“Come on, come on, no time to waste…”

“Be brave!” Narita called after them.

“We’ll pray for you!” Kinoshita added tearfully, waving a paper tissue in tragic farewell.

“Daaaaaamn yoooooooouuuuu…” “Traaaaaiiitoooooorssss…” the twin mournful howls could be heard echoing down the hallway as the two second-years were dragged away by a cheerful Ennoshita.

*

"He was enjoying it, wasn't he." Kinoshita asked.

"Yes. Yes he was." Narita said.

*

\--------- _This part never actually had a defined position in the story. I just randomly wrote it, trying to go somewhere with it. I didn't go anywhere with it. And so, without a larger piece to fit into, this became unnecessary andit never made it to the final version of the story. But it's quite entertaining, I think._

Tanaka jumped on top of his chair and stomped a foot down on Ennoshita’s table, and pointed an accusing finger at him, filled with righteous anger. “This, Ennoshita, this is why you’re not popular. You have to be more assertive! Bolder! Louder! More-!”

“Like you, you mean.” Ennoshita said flatly, unfazed by the finger that threatened to go up his nostril.

“Yes!” Tanaka crowed triumphantly, throwing both arms up.

“So your sparkling personality is not the reason Kiyoko-san generally pretends you don’t exist, then?” he smiled at Tanaka.

“Ack!”

“You’re cruel! You’re mean! Damn you, Chikara!” Nishinoya cried as he rushed to Tanaka’s side.

*

\--------- _This was a potential Daichi & Suga scene immediately after Daichi finally manages to give Ennoshita his grand speech of captainly glory. After Ennoshita leaves, Suga shows up and joins Daichi on his way home, apparently having heard everything._

“So how much of that was bullshit?”

“None of it.”

“Ha!”

“I’m serious. Don’t mock my honest feelings, Suga.”

“You realize you just gave him a speech that was basically a long, wordy version of _believe in the me who believes in you_ , right?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh my god. You did. You did it on purpose. Knowing you, that whole thing was totally planned and- how did you even come up with this? Was it Tanaka?”

“…Coach Ukai made some suggestions.”

“That didn’t sound like his style.”

“…Takeda-sensei did, too.”

They had to stop so Suga could sit down and breathe through the laughter.

*

\--------- _Finally, this was, once upon a time, the very final part of Below Destiny. The point of this was to create a scene where we see through a first-year's eyes how captainly Ennoshita became the next year, after Karasuno won the championship. Of course, I had to create a kind of original character for this, but I tried to... do as little of it as possible...? Anyway, in the end this scene ran away from me and didn't really do what I wanted it to do in terms of being an Ennoshita-is-awesome scene. But I kinda like it. However, I'm glad I ended the fic the way I ended it, it was much more fitting. But still, here it is. Oh, one last thing: I know nothing about Japanese names. NOTHING. I could just as easily have written BBBBB instead, but I tried to give the OC first year a name... please forgive any absurdity._

Kano Arata, 15, tried to tell himself he wasn't dying of excitement even as his knees trembled slightly as he walked to the gym where the boys' volleyball team practiced.

He could already hear the squeaking of shoes and balls banging around in the gym.

He reached the gym door and took a shivery breath. Then, finally, he pushed it open.

It didn't look any different from any other gym during volleyball practice, Arata could only watch, transfixed. He'd seen these people on tv. He'd held his breath as he'd watched them play, and now here they were in the flesh.

So these were the champions. The number one volleyball team in Japan, who had risen from the ashes and beaten every single ace team against all odds, the crows of Karasuno.

Wow.

They finally seemed to notice someone had barged in on their training, and everything stopped. 

"Who're you?" a tall guy with a buzzcut asked with a scowl. Arata remembered him. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, wing spiker. He'd scored with an almost impossible spike near the end of the final match.

 _Breathe, breathe_ , Arata told himself. "Kano Arata, first year. Class E. I'm a middle blocker. I'd like to join the volleyball club!"

At that, every single person in the gym turned to look at someone that stood near the corner of the court holding a ball. The guy stepped forward and the players parted to let him pass. He stopped in front of Arata, smiling slightly and looking relaxed with the ball held against his hip. This must be the new captain.

He was shorter than Arata. Kind of plain. Unimpressively unremarkable? Totally harmless. If this was the guy calling the shots, Arata didn't think he'd have a lot of trouble here.

"Huh. Is it just you?" the captain asked.

Arata looked to the side and shrugged one shoulder, going for the bored-and-cool look. "There was some guy in my class that said he wanted to join too. Tall. Way too loud. He seemed to be trying to pick a fight with me or something."

"And... where is he?" 

"Dunno. He didn't know which gym the volleyball team uses. I may have accidentally pointed him towards another one. Ooops."

Karasuno's captain looked at him appraisingly.

"You really have no integrity, have you?" Pause. "I like you."

Arata could feel a pleased smirk stretch his lips. Piece of cake.

That's when the gym door banged open and the idiot from before stumbled in looking like he'd just been spit out of a tornado, red up to the roots of his hair and sweating like a horse. He fell into a heap of squirming limbs at their feet, which froze when he caught sight of Arata. He raised an accusing finger from somewhere under his own knee. "YOOOOUUUUU!"

"How nostalgic," came the comment from somewhere by the net.

"Me." Arata agreed pleasantly, possibly with a touch of smugness. The guy stared up from the floor with a venomous look in his eye, like he wished Arata would drop dead right then and there. How cute.

"Ah, there he is." Karasuno's captain said with utter satisfaction colouring his voice. "Well then, you guys know if there's anyone else coming? No? No problem. Arata, why don't you go warm up while your friend introduces himself. Ten laps around the gym should do."

Haha, what a- wait. Wait, what? WHAT? "Ten-"

"Yeah, you're right, strong lad like you, that would probably barely even make you sweat, right? Twenty laps around the school grounds, then. That should work."

In his horror, he could only gape, helpless.

Tanaka clapped his back so hard Arata almost fell forward. "Ha! Hang in there, first year! Captain Ennoshita here knows how to deal with smartasses."

A short guy with a crazy hair style that could only be Nishinoya the libero stood with his arms crossed nodding sagely. "Yep, that's what you get, that's what you get." Then he turned around to throw himself at the tall blond guy that had muttered something about pots and kettles.

"Serves you right." the idiot on the ground scoffed smugly up at Arata, but quieted down once the captain's brilliant smile settled on him.

"You said something?" Captain Ennoshita inquired pleasantly.

"Not a thing, sir." 

"You know what, after introducing yourself you should keep Arata company on his laps. Bonding with your yearmates is very important, after all."

Arata couldn't keep the groan in, and from the floor the other idiot let out exactly the same noise, which had them glaring at each other with infinite hatred.

"Man. Remember when that was us, Kageyama?" the Small Giant laughed. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dumbass." Kageyama replied primly.

"Well?" the Captain prompted, looking right at Arata. He sounded pleasant, but there was an underlying tone of threat underneath. 

And he'd thought this guy was harmless?

"I... yes, captain." Arata conceded, letting his shoulders drop.

"Good. Well, then, boys."

 

"Welcome to Karasuno Volleyball Club."


End file.
